


Love On The Stands

by WhisperingKage



Category: Eyeshield 21, InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Crossover, F/M, xover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-03
Updated: 2012-07-02
Packaged: 2017-11-06 17:24:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/421435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhisperingKage/pseuds/WhisperingKage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kagome Higurashi smiled as she stared out over the football fields. Watching as the many members of her school's football team practiced. She cupped her hands and called out, "You can do it!" A series of Inu Yasha and Eyeshiled 21 Drabbles and oneshots</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Football 1: Hiruma

**Author's Note:**

> REQUESTS OPEN

**Football 1:**

**Hiruma**

She rolled her eyes at him as he leaned against the doorway, his hands in his pockets as he blew a bubble with his gum.

"Excuse me." He arched an eyebrow at her but did not move. She felt her eyebrow twitch, was it his personal hobby to mess with her? She glared at him, today was not the day to mess with her, she had an important test!

"Move." She tossed him her dirtiest glare, yet he merely popped his own bubble and chewed his gum as he narrowed his eyes at her.

"What's your fucking hurry?" She glared harder at him, her cheeks flushing with anger, yes, he was deliberately messing with her.

"I have a test now move!" She tried to push past him but he would not budge. She huffed as she pulled away to glare up at him.

He smirked as he leaned down to look into his eyes, his nose nearly touching hers.

"What's the magic fucking word my dear?" She could partially hear the amusement in his voice but grit her teeth knowing there was no other way she was going to get past him.

"Will you please move?" Her words were tight with anger, making him smirk as he leaned closer, their noses now touching.

"With fucking pleasure." His smirk widened as he swooped down to steal a kiss from her. She flushed as he pulled away and was about to yell at him when the warning bell rung. She glared at him before running past him with an 'Oh shit!'

Hiruma smirked as he blew another bubble with his gum and strolled after her, now if she would have stuck around a bit longer he would have told her they had a sub, thus there test was cancelled. He cackled, oh well her loss.


	2. Football 2:  HA Brothers

**Football 2:**

**HA Brothers**

* * *

"That's a six you moron!"

"No that's not! The answer's four!"

"Punk ass! You wanna go? Huh!"

Kagome and Juumonji stood on the side and sighed in unison as Kuroki and Toganou argued over the answer to quite possibly the easiest math question on the study guide.

3x=15

Kagome miserably thumped her head on the desk. ' _The answer's five you idiots! Five!'_

Juumonji grumbled under his breath and leaned his chair back so that it was balanced precariously the back two legs. Kagome looked up at him curiously. "How come you aren't arguing with them about what the answer is?"

"Ahh?" Juumonji grunted and crossed his arms. "That's cuz I already got the answer. It's five."

Kagome perked up from her dejected position to stare at him with a sparkle in her eye. There was hope in this world! "So you  _do_ know how to do math!" Her hands clasped together and she leaned in eagerly, looking up at blonde male with shining eyes.

Juumonji carefully scooted away from the overeager girl and nodded shakily. "Y-yeah?" He watched as Kagome squealed cutely and wriggled in her chair, throwing herself a mental party. He sighed and ran a hand through his short hair. "Look, when we asked you for tutoring, it was mostly just those two that needed help. I do fine in school, contrary to beliefs."

"Ohhh! I see…but why me? Mamori does better in, well, everything really." Kagome tilted her head and Juumonji felt a blush spread across his cheeks.

"A-ahh…" He floundered for words. ' _What do I say? I can't tell her it was because we thought she was cute and wanted to spend time with her!'_ "We…thought Mamori would be too busy helping Sena?"

"Oh okay." Kagome nodded and smiled sweetly. Juumonji mentally congratulated himself when she turned back to her own study guide, dropping the subject all together. He closed his eyes and slumped in his chair, leaning it back even further. Juumonji ran another hand through his hair, carelessly messing it up in the back. A soft giggle caught his attention and he opened his eyes to stare at a clearly amused Kagome.

She giggled again and pointed. "You have a hair sticking out."

Juumonji's eyebrows shot up and he felt the side of his head for the errant strand. Sure enough, there was one right above his ear, a tuft that was sticking straight out. He tugged at it despondently, eliciting another giggle.

"Here, let me get that for you." Kagome leaned over him, her body placing itself in front of his view. He could feel light, nimble fingers gently patting down the blond hair, stroking the side of his head lovingly. The touch was mind numbingly pleasant but sadly, it was the last thing on his mind because the sight that was presented in front of him was too good to pass up.

Her generous chest was placed directly in his eye line and no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't pull his eyes away. Or blink for that matter.

' _Don't touch. Must not touch. Resist the urge Juumonji! Resist it!'_

"Oh…" A soft murmur left Kagome's lips as she found others strand in the back of his head that stuck up haphazardly. She scooted in even closer to get them and Juumonji's eyes bulged out in shock.

He tilted backwards in his chair, his gentlemanly instincts winning out over his naturally perverted ones. "Gaaaah!" The chair tipped over and Juumonji found himself sprawled across the floor. Full blown laughter erupted from above him and Kagome fell back against her seat with a finger pointed at him.

"Ahaha! Hahaha!" She giggled uncontrollably while Kuroki and Toganou stared at the two jealously. They had witnessed the whole thing. Juumonji felt his face burn from embarrassment and he groaned pathetically, hands coming up to cover his face.

Kuroki and Toganou exchanged identical glances before they were thrown into a flurry.

"Hey Kagome look at me! I have hair sticking up all over the place! Can you fix it for me?"

"No help me!"

"No me!"

"Ha?

"HAAA?"

Kagome turned a pretty red before laughing and going over to help the quarreling duo, leaving a thoroughly humiliated Juumonji on the ground.

Needless to say, their study session wasn't that productive.


	3. Football 3: Monta

**Football 3:**

**Monta**

* * *

 

Monta smiled as he looked to his side where Kagome, his girlfriend,was. They were currently sitting on the bench in the court yard of her family's shrine waiting for their sweet potatoes finish cooking in the small bundle of burning leaves. It was September and the air was a bit chilly making her cheeks flush cutely.

He blushed as she smiled backed at him using a pale daintily finger to push some of her long black hair behind her cute little ear. He coughed and looked away from her to glance at his fellow teammates, they were all gathered at her house for a small victory party, they had won the game earlier in the day and were now relaxing at her place.

He blinked as she leaned her head on his shoulder and smiled at her, grabbing her small hand with his and holding it. He blinked as she licked her lips, her blue gaze on the burning leaves.

"Mahh, I hope they get done soon I'm hungry." He nodded his eyes locked on her lips as she let her pink tongue slide out and wet her lips once again, no doubt thinking about the sweet potatoes.

He jumped a bit as Sena appeared in front of them, he hated when he did that, and held out a sweet potato to Kagome.

"Here Kagome-Chan it just got done." She smiled and accepted it, letting go of his hand in order to hold the steaming potato in her hands. He was glad Sena had the foresight to wrap it in some newspaper. He blushed bright red as she blew on the potato her plump lips forming a small 'O', he knew she had no idea how cute and sexy she looked at the moment and it made her even cuter.

"Damn~ you got fucking lucky you fucking monkey." He blinked and turned to Hiruma who was leaning against the small fence in front of the God Tree. He nodded and shook his head as Kagome tossed Hiruma a glare.

"Hiruma what have I told you about swearing on my shrine grounds?" He laughed lightly as Hiruma rolled his eyes.

"Not to fucking do it?" Kagome huffed in anger.

"I hate you." She narrowed her eyes at him, no she didn't really hate him but he could be such an ass.

Hiruma rolled his eyes. "Whatever fucking princess." He cackled as she glared at him and turned her back to him leaning on Monta.

Monta silently chuckled and wrapped an arm around her pulling her closer, smiling when she relaxed against him. This was nice, way better then the drills Hiruma had wanted to run, thank God Kagome had changed his mind. He smiled cheekily as he settled down next to her and watched her eat her sweet potato in a way that should be illegal.


	4. Football 4:  Agon

**Football 4: **

** Agon **

Agon sighed as he lounged on the bench, not caring an elderly couple was glaring at him for taking up the whole thing. His nose twitched as his girlfriend's hair rubbed against it. He used the hand that was not lightly wrapped around her waist to push it behind her ear, glaring at the couple who cooed and went 'how sweet'. He smirked as they paled and hobbled away.

He glanced down at the small woman in his arms, she was in her own world. She was cuddling into his side making cute little noises as she nuzzled his neck, now, he was not one for public affection…or affection at all. So, why was he letting her cuddle him like he was a big cuddley teddy bear? Well one, she was the strongest woman he had ever met, having put Hiruma in his place with a single glare, two she was the most beautiful woman he had ever met, and he had met some models, three she was his woman, and four, he was to cool to say no or make a big deal out of it.

Though, that didn't stop him from exuding a murderous aura at any and all who passed by. He smirked as he let his hand slide down her lower back to rest lightly on her ass. He did enjoy this part though, getting to publicly molest her while she was stuck in lovey, dovey, cuddley mode. He blinked as he heard an all too familiar cackle, just fucking great. He narrowed his eyes behind his black sunglasses and grit his teeth as Hiruma walked by, making kissy sounds. The fucking ass. He glared at him his murderous intent doubled as he lifted his hand from Kagome's ass and flipped him off.

Once the man had rounded the corner, looking pissed off, he shrugged oh well, he let his hand fall back on Kagome's ass and gripped it firmly, enjoying as she mewed lightly and nuzzled his neck…hm…what were the chances of getting her to have sex in public…he grinned evilly, one way to find out.


	5. Football Five:  Hiruma

**Football Five:**

**Hiruma**

Kagome jumped happily as she cheered on their team, they were playing the something gunmen and kicking butt! She cheered bending over and posing sexily, her red pleated skirt showing off her tone creamy thighs as she held her pom, poms in front of her ample chest, the black and red fabric of her cheerleader top straining.

She huffed lightly as the routine ended and she plopped down on the bench, which was placed right in front of the stands and by the field. She smiled as Mamori walked over and offered her a small water bottle and a small towel to wipe off her sweat with, she took them both gratefully. She groaned as she wiped the sweat off her face and wrapped the towel around her neck lightly fanning herself as she took a long drink of water.

She moaned as a bit of the water dribbled down the side of her mouth and dripped down her neck, it felt nice. Contrary to belief jumping around and posing and screaming made one quite hot. She blinked and opened her eyes, not knowing when she closed them, and glanced at Hiruma, who was glaring moodily at the surrounding people. She frowned how it must torture him to have to sit on the side lines and watch their team, he was after all in his third year and was no longer able to play.

She blinked as he flicked his gaze over to her, crystal blue met deep sapphire. She blushed as he smirked at her causing her to blush more and look away holding the bottle up to her lips and taking a swig. Yeah, she had a crush on Hiruma, had since her first year, and she knew he knew. Hell she knew that he knew that she knew, and he loved to tease her about it, the jerk.

She sighed as she arched her back popping it and moaned lightly as she leaned back against the bench, chewing on the top of her water bottle as she watched the game. She was so into the game she missed the heated gazes that were being tossed at her.

Then again she probably didn't know what a spectacle she made. She was leaning against the bench one arm draped behind it as she held up her water bottle to her plump pink lips, her tongue darting out to lick at the few drops of water that escaped. Her long tone legs were crossed showing off the black under skirt of her cheerleader outfit.

Hiruma glared angrily at everyone and anyone that met his gaze, this was just not his fucking day. This was the first game of his third year and he had to sit it out because of stupid fucking school rules. He was not a happy fucking camper, his team was doing okay, they were winning, but they would be doing so much better if he was allowed to play, but no their principal refused to budge on this rule, no matter how much he threatened him, and threaten him he did. Then again he mused this could be the principals attempt at revenge for all the 'horrible' things he had put the man through.

He scoffed as he leaned back on the bench and glared at a random cheerleader from the opposing teams squad. He smirked when she let out a squeak and turned away from him. Stupid twit, he was not interested in fucking twits like her, no, he was much more interested in the young woman sitting next to him. He glanced at her out of the corner of his eye, how he came to love her was beyond even him.

Hell at first he messed with her just to mess with her and before he fucking knew it he was 'head over fucking heels in love'. Now, he knew many thought him incapable of that one fucking emotion but, meh, they were wrong. He mentally shrugged, there was no use denying it, he fucking loved her and one day she would be his end of fucking story.

He blinked as she shifted lightly moving so that her legs were no longer crossed, he grinned enjoying the view she had just given him when he realized he was not the only one who got said view! His scowl darkened as he glared at anyone who so much as dared glance in their direction. He smirked when people started to avoid looking in their direction, good.

Kagome sighed as she removed the water bottled from her moth and stood up placing it on the bench, her other hand reaching up to remove the towel and tossed it on the bench. She sighed as she stretched lightly and got ready to do their routine, it was after all half time. She bent over to touch her toes, trying to loosen up her leg and back muscles.

She blinked as someone grabbed her arm and dragged her away from the field. She gapped and glanced up to see who it was and gapped, why was Hiruma dragging her off of the field? The game was still going and it was half time! She needed to perform!

"H-Hiruma! What are you doing?" He grunted and continued to drag her behind the stands of the football field. Only once they were hidden from sight did he let go of her arm and turned to face her anger written clearly on his face.

She flinched back lightly form his harsh glare, though she knew his anger wasn't directed at her, it still unsettled her.

"Hiruma?" She slowly moved towards the grumbling and angrily muttering young man as he paced lightly.

"How dare those fuckers….practically fucking eye raping her! She's mine damnit!" Kagome titled her head in confusion, what was he going on about? She thought about the broken words she was able to hear. 'Dare…..fuckers…practically….raping her….mine damnit!'

She ran over those words again and again until it slowly started to make sense! He was mad at someone, or rather some people, for looking at her like they were going to rape her! She smiled, yay she figured it out! She blushed as the last part of what he said came together, he…called her his?

She blushed, no, she had to have heard that wrong, there was no way, yeah they liked to flirt and joke around but there was no way…was there?

Only one way to find out. She slowly moved closer to him and tapped his shoulder lightly gaining his attention. She blushed lightly as he looked down at her, after all she only came up to her chest.

"Hiruma…what are you muttering about?" Hiruma blinked, honestly he had forgotten she was there, he was so busy trying to remember the faces of each and every one of the fucking bastards who were leering at her. He would get them back later, oh yes he would. He was shaken out of his thoughts by her tugging on his arm lightly.

"Hiruma! Don't ignore me! You better have a darn good reason for pulling me away from the game!" He grinned evilly as she looked up at him innocently.

"Well, my dear fucking Kaggy, I saved your ass from being eye raped by those fuckers out in the stands." He smirked as she blinked, and blinked, and blinked again.

"H-huh? What?" He couldn't help the grin that split across his face, she just looked so damn cute standing there all flustered and confused. So, who could blame him when he leaned down and kissed her, he grinned into the kiss when she gasped and shoved his tongue into her mouth, claiming every inch of it.

Kagome was surrounded by a nice pleasant fog as his tongue swirled around in her mouth. She moaned lightly as she leaned on him, not trusting herself to hold herself up. She wrapped her arms around his neck and held on for dear life as he plundered her mouth.

She was very disappointed when he pulled away and leaned his forehead on hers. She blushed a bright red when he smirked at her.

"S-shut up…" He chuckled as he pulled her closer to him.

"I didn't fucking say anything." She flushed a brighter red, he was right, but she knew the look he was giving her. It was the 'ha ha I win' look.

"You didn't have to." She smiled as he grinned and pulled away from her, she frowned at that but blushed even redder when he pulled his shirt off…thankfully, she thought sullenly, he was wearing a muscle shirt underneath. Even so she was once again confused, what in the world was going through his head?

"What are you doing?" He smirked at her and quickly pulled his shirt over her head, grinning as she squeaked in surprise.

"Hiruma!" He chuckled as he moved pulled her hands through the sleeves of the obviously too big shirt, it was after all his football jersey and they needed to be bigger then normal to fit over all of their football equipment.

Once he was down dressing her he stepped back to observe his work and cursed. The jersey was big on her yes, that was to be expected but damn did it make her look sexy. It easily covered her short cheerleader skirt and made it look like his jersey was the only thing she was wearing. It also hung off her shoulders a bit, making her long pale neck stand out even more, seeing as her hair was in a high ponytail. All in all she looked to god damn Moe for his tastes.

"Fuck…you know what…we're leaving, now." She blinked as he grabbed her arm and dragged her away from the game, though this time she shook her head and smiled as she quickened her steps to walk side by side with him, moving her arm so that she was holding his hand.

He looked away from her and blushed lightly.

"Tch."

 


	6. Football Six: Hiruma

Kagome smiled as she cheered loudly making the crowd go wild. Oh how she lived for this! She struck a pose, sticking out her butt as she winked at the crowd. They were this riled up and the game hadn't even started yet!

She gasped as someone grabbed her arm and whirled her around to face them. She blinked as she faced a pissed off Hiruma. She bristled at him, he thought he was such hot shit, that just because they were childhood friends he could tell her what to do. "What the fuck do you think you're doing?"

She glared at him, and yanked her arm out of his grasp before getting in his face, not backing down from him, their noses touching. "What I'm supposed to do asshole! I'm cheering for our team!"

He scoffed and leaned forward narrowing his eyes as she pulled back lightly. "Really? Cuz from my fucking point if view it looks like you're practically fucking them!"

She stared at him blankly, had he gone mad? Yes she knew they were playing that one team…yeah she was never good with names…but still! He was acting like a bigger ass then he usually did! "Excuse me? I am not! I don't know what the fuck is going through your nasty little head but you better get it the fuck out!" With that she turned her back on him and ran back to her fellow cheerleaders, making sure her skirt flipped up every few seconds.

Hiruma glared at her back and turned on his heel, now was not the time for this shit, he would punish her later right now he had a fucking game to win, he was going to crush Agon. He did not like the way the man was eyeing his fucking woman.

Kagome screamed loudly as Eyeshield 21 ran for another touchdown, no longer caring about pissing Hiruma off by deliberately making sexy poses, what? Even she took the low road sometimes, besides he pissed her off. She pumped her hand in the air as he made the touchdown, even though he pissed her off he was a damn good player and she loved her team, her cheeks flushed red as her eyes gleamed.

"Fuck yeah!" She grinned as she flipped off a blond bimbo from the other teams cheerleading squad. She was so caught up in her antics that she failed to notice Hiruma's heated gaze on her.

He smirked as sweat dripped down the side of his face, man he fucking loved it when she got like this. When she got all worked up and tossed caution to the wind to truly enjoy the game. Her cheeks got flushed, her eyes burned with a fire, and oh the things that spewed from her pink plump lips made him proud to call her his.

He grunted as he turned and caught the ball that was soaring at him and finished the play, scoring yet another point. He smirked as she looked at Kagome to see her smirking at the awed cheerleaders of the other team. "Hell yeah!"

He watched as she jumped up and down, her breasts bouncing as her little cheerleader skirt flipped up and felt his blood heat, it was not form the rush of the game. He glared when he noticed he was not the only one who noticed, half the fucking stand had noticed, the male half, as well as fucking Dreds, he glared at the man and cleared his thoughts as he barked out the next play to his team, the one that would win them the game and crush Dreds.

Kagome let out a primal scream as the last touchdown was made, by Eyeshield, and the game was won. She was so caught up in her cheering and yelling that she failed to notice everyone around her had backed away in fear. She jumped in the air and threw her pom poms at the other teams cheerleaders. "In your face! My teams going to the Christmas Bowl!" She cheered as the team's dispersed as well as the crowd.

She twirled in a circle practically giddy with glee, and winced as she bumped into something hard. She tilted her head cutely and looked at what, no who she had slammed into. She blinked and backed away from the tall and scary looking man, well…he wasn't that scary, then again she had known Hiruma for years. But kami was he tall! Taller then Hiruma and that was tall! She took in his uniform and realized he was from the other team.

"Can I he-" She gasped as she was whipped away from the man and shook her head trying to get over the whiplash. She glared at the familiar back that was standing in front of her. Her glared soon softened in concern at the sheer amount of anger and animosity that was being projected from him. She lifted her hand and tugged on his shirt in concern.

"Hiruma?" He said nothing but instead glared at the man how had approached her. She frowned not liking it when he ignored her. She pulled on his shirt harder.

"Hiruma!" Her voice was stern yet concerned, almost like a child demanding the attention of their parent who was busy talking with another adult. Because that was what it was like, she was trying to get him to pay attention to her and he was ignoring her in favor of having a weird staring contest with the guy form the other team.

She glared darkly at his back, anger replacing the concern, she didn't want to be a part of this…pissing contest. She rolled her eyes and let go of his shirt, intending on joining the rest of the team and cheerleaders, who had got the hell out of dodge because of said pissing contest. "Whatever, I'm going to go change. Enjoy your little pissing contest." She shook her head as she started walking away from the two 'men'.

"Well, well Hiruma can't control your own woman?" She paused mid step, making Hiruma smirk. She slowly turned around a creepy look in her eyes, the very air around them chilled. "Excuse me? What did you just say?"

"I asked your man if could control you or not. Are you slow?" He smiled at her mockingly as she stomped over them. He shot a glance at Hiruma, he was half expecting a gun to be shot at him already. Why was he so lax when it came to protecting his woman? He knew the boy was jealous, had been throughout the game, so why now was he sitting back and observing?

" Excuse me!" Her voice was shrill with anger as she glared at him, her sole mission in life right now was to hurt this-this pompous ass! She bristled as he brushed her off to look at Hiruma.

"What's wrong with your wench? Is she stupid or something?"

Oh, that was it! She glared at him and marched right up to him, her angry gray blue eyes boring into his dark brown almost black ones with a furry only a woman could have. "Listen here ass wipe, I belong to no one! No fucking one!" She visibly stiffened with anger when he ignored her.

"You need to teach your wench better manner-" He was cut off by her smacking him. The sound of flesh meeting flesh seemed to echo around the now empty field. He slowly turned to face the small woman, who dared to touch his person let alone smack him, mildly taking notice that Hiruma was by her side in an instant. He ignored him and settled his gaze on the furious woman, her face was flushed red in anger, her eyes were simply sparking with anger and her chest heaved up and down with her short huffs of air.

She did not back down from his steely gaze, one she had put with worse from Hiruma, and two she would not let this man intimidate her. He had insulted her many times! The fucking jerk-wad. She watched with narrowed eyes as he lazily raised a hand to his cheek and then before she could blink it shot out at her. She epped as it was knocked away by an oddly clam Hiruma.

"Try that again Dreds and you're fucking dead." Hiruma's voice was calm and deadly and she knew he meant every word he said.

Agon smirked at how protective Hiruma was of the beauty who had just slapped him. Now, if he was normal he would be pissed at the girl, but no he was aroused. This small dainty girl had the guts to slap him, him of all people. Plus she wasn't afraid of him oh no she stood up to him, she yelled at him. A slow smiled broke across his face as he swooped down to catch her lips with his. He grunted as he was kicked away.

Kagome stood in shock as Hiruma glared at 'fucking Dreds'…had-had he just? She raised a shaky hand to her lips, yes, he did just kiss her. What the hell? One minute he was ignoring her the next he was going to hit her and then…he kissed her? She stared at the ground in a daze as Hiruma lashed out at the man with such vicious words and threats that even a yakuza boss would have paled if not thrown up.

She was startled out of her shock when he grabbed her by her waist and plastered her to him, wrapping his arms around her waist as he glared at the other man like a toddler who didn't want to share his toy. "This is mine! Get your own fucking Dreds! You better watch your fucking back to! Defiling my poor fucking Kaggy! I'm going to have to get her fucking cleaned!" He snarled out the last part like she really was infected with something disgusting.

She clutched her fist, how dare he talk about her like she was an object? She huffed as she pushed him off her, which was eerily similar to a judo move. She whirled on both of them her whole body shaking with anger.

She turned on Hiruma first, he was the closet. She jabbed a finger in his direction, stabbing at the air wishing it was him. "You! I am not a toy that you can show off! I am not an object to be claimed! And I most certainly am not yours! I am my own fucking person! You baka wanna be demon!"

She smirked as he stared at her and for once had nothing smart to say and turned on the other man. She stared at him harshly as if trying to make him understand the sheer anger she felt at the moment.

"You." Her voice was deadly as she narrowed her eyes at him her finger pointing at him like it was a weapon. She visibly bristled as he stared at her like he was bored. "How fucking dare you assume I am his! I belong to no one! Not him, not you, no one! Also how dare you raise your hand to me? Didn't your mother fucking teach you better or were you to slow to understand that real men don't hit women?" She paused to take a breath, narrowing her eyes even further at him. "And how dare you kiss me? You had no fucking right you bi-polar jack ass!"

She shook her head and held a hand to her temples, this day had gone all to hell, all she wanted to do was cheer for her team, win, rub it in the other teams face and then go out and celebrate. She sighed as she forced herself to calm down a bit, she slowly looked up at both of them, they were physically like day and night but she knew they were a lot alike, she could just feel it.

"You know what? Fuck you both, I'm so out of here and you two better not follow me or I swear to God you will know the true meaning of fear." With one last glare at the two she stomped off not sparing the two a glance.

Agon smirked as he crossed his arms in front of his chest and watched her little skirt flip up and down with her angered footfalls. "You got quiet the little hell cat on your hands." He glanced at Hiruma out of the corner of his eyes to see the man smirk.

Hiruma smirked as he watched her little fine ass round the corner, and glanced at Agon, his eyes narrowing in warning. "I do and she's mine, so back the fuck off Dreds."

Agon smirked and started to walk away, pausing to toss Hiruma a challenging grin. "I distinctly remember her saying she wasn't yours."

Hiruma snorted. "Yet." His eyes were cold and deadly, the hint was clear. Stay the fuck away.

Agon smirked hearing the threat but ignored it, enjoying as Hiruma glared at him, a scowl on his face. "Whatever. I guess I'll be seeing you around." With that he slowly made his way to his team's bus, thinking of all kinds of ways to mess with the young couple, yeah he was kind of interested in her, but honestly he was not blind. Either way he had a new hobby, plus he had some eye candy, today wasn't a total loss.


End file.
